link x dark link:make me the real me
by lovelysnowbird
Summary: Link is a guard for Hyrule and has a rat that lives in the dungeon he guards,his name was Dark and was a friend of a criminal named Gannon.Dark looked like a person who was as small as a rat and had a rat tail and ears.Link semi and Dark uke
1. intro

Dark went into the bottom of the dungeon of the was a cute little rat that looked like a little person with rat ears and had red eyes and black hair,he had one eye missing because someone stab him in the eye with a fork when he was wore rags,he made his ofit out of a red and gold napkin from the princesses Zelda's ran into the dungeon that had a young man guarding,He liked to play tricks on the blonde guard.''Hey you,Blondy!'' He looked over at the rat calling up to him.''Leave me be,demon mouse.'' Dark walked over to the guard and sat on his boot and said.''Can i ask of your name before i go,Blondy?'' ''If it will make you leave,than my name is Link.'' Dark sighed''OK,bye Link.'' Dark walked over to a cell with a tanned,muscular man in it.''Gannon.'' Dark yelled as he ran into the cell and poked Gannon's cheek,as he got up on his shoulder.''Demon let him be.''He looked at Gannon with flopped ears ''Is he dead?'' Link walked away.''WHATEVER I DON'T CARE!'' Dark yelled as he cried and ran over to his little hide out.''A demon has feelings?Demon come here...now.'' Dark looked out of his hide out to see Link staring right at him,he wiped his eye.''W-what?''Link walked over to the rat and put his shield in front of the door then he looked back at Dark and grabbed him''Ahhhh!''The rat was scared now.''Please don't kill me!''He squirmed in links hands.''I'm not going to kill you,I want to know how you have felling as such?'' Dark calmed down and said.''I use to be human ya' know.'' ''really?how did you end up like this?'' '' I was cursed by an evil witch.'' Link sighed''I -WHA!'' Dark jumped at links face and hung out his ear trying to get on links sat down on links head.''I like it up here.'' he smiled at link.  
>-End.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1:Kill the witch!

Dark was bored today as he walked around the dungeon he had no new tricks to play on Link so what was the use,Gannon was dead after five years in there now Dark had no sighed and walked over to Link and said.''I am bored and lonely...keep me company..please.''Link down at dark and picked him up in his palm.''Why should i?''Link spoke out of boredom as well''Your bored to link,so why don't we keep each other company?''Dark made an adorable face and flopped his ears sighed''Even if i am bored i do not want to talk to a rat human thing such as you who seemed to love that evil Gannon to much.'' Dark made a sob. ''Your meaner than i thought you were well to me anyways..''Dark jumped off Links palm and when he landed he had to fall to his knees but then he stood up and ran to one of the dark corners where link couldn't see and sobbed.''i hate being a rat..''he whispered to him self.''I know where you are Dark...and stop crying. aren't you my age?'' Link was 20 ''No im 18...and i don't care what you think of me!''Dark yelled from the went over to the corner and grabbed Dark. ''Ahhhh...'' Link felt drops down his hand and when he brought Dark in the light he saw him with a very well...sad face.''why are you sad?''Link was a little concerned. ''Gannon..could've...been able to turn me back..'' Dark said between sobs.''Oh so you loved his magic not him''Dark had wide eyes and tried to get out of links hand.''Whats wr-?'' ''DARK GET AWAY FROM THAT HUMAN!''Link looked over to see a more of a rat than human.''And who are you rat?'' before the strange purple rat could answer dark yelled''Let me go of me is my lord and i must go to him.''Link kept a hold on Dark and the rat said.''Indeed i am Vattaai and i want him.'' ''To bad rat'' Link said as he looked at stopped moving and looked up at Link and said.''run with me to the castle front and do not look back...''Link shrugged and ran to the front of the castle.''Why did i have to do this?''Dark got out of Links hand when they got there and said ''come with me to kill the witch and get my real body back!''Link stared down at the rat and said'' is she?'' ''Not to far she is in town really so follow me!''It was at night so only a few people were out.  
>''In there.''Dark pointed at a black door with purple roses on it.''I have never noticed this door before.''Link knocked on the door and said ''i am a solider i need of something.'' a old woman opened the door with a wicked smile that had fangs and she had black and red eyes she was a demon.''Oh i see you have a certain rat i made..'' her voice was sweet with a tint of madness.''JUST TRY AND KILL ME...'' her voice was of a man now a very dark low voice.''LINK STAB HIM NOW!'' Link stabbed the man woman in the heart and the shim said''Fine have your...dawn...body...rat'' it coughed then looked at Dark who was glowing purple.''I hope im not naked when i get my body back.''<p> 


End file.
